Yo Ho Exterminate?
by Serinity46
Summary: Things that should never crossover in a fan's mind...


The sharp thud of a colliding ship shook the crew of the Black Pearl. _This was unexpected…_Jack Sparrow thought, looking round in perhaps a mix of interest, confusion, and slight panic. For once, at least for this moment anyways, they weren't currently on the run from, or engaged in battle with, any ship that he knew of.

"Is it the Kraken?" A pirate asked aloud as he spun around in the direction of the collision, his eyes fearfully wide in remembrance of the incident with the Kraken.

"It can't be, the Kraken's dead!" A second pirate argued.

The Captain, Jack, sped to the side of the Black Pearl which was touched with another ship; sword, and rum, in hand.

"Oi! You, in the ship there, what're you doing crashing into my ship?" He yelled out at the second boat. The outer decks were empty, even so far as the wheel…which could explain why it had crashed if no one was steering the thing. No one answered or appeared in response.

"What d'we do?" A short pirate questioned, looking at the apparently vacant ship. He thought he could hear something strange coming from inside, but he couldn't quite place it…nothing like he had ever heard before.

"Plunder!" a dark, Rastafarian-looking pirate, yelled, swinging over to the bronze and gold tinted ship via a black rope.

The crew of the Black Pearl, swords and guns raised in eagerness of anticipated booty and adventure, let out a collective pirate-ey sounding yell, raging forwards onto the ship as well.

This time, it was Jack who heard the same weird noise coming from within the ship as the short pirate had before. _Weird ship_, he thought, noticing the round, metallic gold protrusions that appeared along a few of the bronze stained rims. As the remainder of the crew scattered throughout the ship, seeking if there was anything worth nicking, Captain Jack Sparrow looked round and then ventured down a flight of nearby stairs, which lead to a lower room from once more of that odd noise could be heard.

It was almost like someone very horrible at singing was singing a familiar song. He could hear the words as he moved closer to a door across the room from the staircase. The singers sounded like nothing he had ever heard before, but still a bit drunk maybe.

"Yooo Hooo, yo ho…all to-ge-thooorrr…" An awful singing voice belted out. If Jack had been around several centuries later, he would have thought it to be a bit robotic.

"It's a pi-raaatsss life for meeee…." Another, equally weird, voice rang out behind Jack. He turned, just in time to see something _really_ strange coming down the stairs behind him.

_Was it floating down the stairs?_ Jack wondered. Before him hovered something to the likes of which Captain Jack, nor anyone else in the Carribean, had seen before. It was large (about the height of himself) and a gold and bronze metal, with the same gold bubbles along parts of it as Jack had seen on the outside of the ship.

"A flying giant pepperpot." Jack muttered aloud, facing the thing, which, in modern times, would be recognizable as a Dalek.

"You shaaalll beee Ex-ter…Ex…Minate…" the Dalek spun around drunkenly, noticing Jack and attempting to aim at him, but pointing at random spots to no one in particular.

Taking the opportunity, Jack fled the room down a corridor. He pressed himself against a wall just in time to witness another Dalek colliding into a wall, causing the empty bottle of rum held in it's sucker-thing to drop and shatter onto the wooden floor.

"_Drunk_ pepperpot things!" Jack said amusedly to himself, as yet another coming his way just simply keeled over, face-down, as it ran into and fell over a barrel.

He decidedly turned down another corner, near to a room with two of the tipsy metal things. Baring a gun, he moved closer to the rum-scented Daleks.

"What are you?" He asked them, hoping that these two were as useless like this as the other ones.

"We are Daaaleks…Piii-rate Dal-eks!" The one closest to him said, swaying on the spot. "And you are in-tru-ding on oouurrr shiiippp….You are not a Dalek."

"I think that's obvious." Jack said with a swagger. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…also a pirate."

"You are pi-rat-ing uuussss?" the other Dalek asked. They were new to the world of being pirates, these freelance Daleks were. "Then you shall be Exxxxsss….some-thing Termin…Ex-ter-minate!"

"Oh, not that again." Jack looked at the Dalek as it too began trying to get a good focus on the pirate. This time this one did blast, but missed drunkenly by quite a long shot.

He leapt out from the room, the two tipsy Daleks now firing in all sorts of misshapen directions that were thankfully not his. He was getting tired of being shot at by these things, and made his way up another flight of stairs, back up to the main deck.

"And that, Daleks, shall be remembered as the day you almost 'Exterminated' Captain Jack- hey!" He felt his hat being shot off of his head and ducked, retrieving the hat and turning around.

A Dalek now onboard the top deck had been lobbing cannons into the water, at apparently nothing, and had just shot a wayward exterminating beam at Jack Sparrow, hitting the tip of his hat harmlessly instead.

This Dalek was not as drunk as its counterparts, and turned to face Jack with much more accuracy than those down inside of the ship had done.

"Er…right…time to go." Jack leapt the distance back onto his own ship, the Black Pearl, landing back with his own, human, crew. As the Black Pearl pulled away from the Dalek pirate ship, they could hear again the unusual sound of many drunken Daleks singing pirate songs. They were, by far, the weirdest things that any of the crew had ever encountered.


End file.
